Another Hurdle to Overcome
by NZGirl25
Summary: Charlie and Brax are happy together, having put the last three months behind them, but what happens when Tegan returns, pregnant, announcing that Brax is the father? COMPLETE, SEQUEL UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, just to let you know that I haven't completely disappeared off the face of the earth, I have decided to post a new story. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Charlie and Brax had put the last few months behind them, and were enjoying some private time in the water, unaware of the fact that they were being watched.<p>

She sat in her car, overlooking the beach. A couple was playing in the water, laughing, kissing, cuddling, splashing each other, and just having fun.

She was angry. Angry and jealous. Jealous because that was supposed to be her in the water with the man who supposedly loved her at some point in their lives, and angry because he used her, knocking her up in the process.

Well, she thought to herself, placing a hand on her stomach and smiling menacingly, Enjoy it while you can Brax, 'cause your world is about to become alot more complicated for you and your pig of a girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"What do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Brax asked Charlie as they snuggled together in Charlie's bed. They had come out, meaning that they could be together freely.<p>

Everyone at the police station had been unimpressed, but Charlie was allowed to be with him as long as she didn't participate in any cases involving the Braxtons. As for Brax, he had walked out of the Riverboys' for good, to be with Charlie.

"I have work," Charlie said, picking up her phone to check the time. "In an hour, I better start getting ready."

"Well, come here first, aye?" Brax said, pulling Charlie close to him and passionately kissing her. His tongue was about to enter her mouth, when she pulled away.

"Brax, I have to get ready!" She scolded him, a smile making its way across her face.

* * *

><p>After her shift, Charlie decided to go to Angelos' to visit Brax and get some pizzas for dinner.<p>

"Hey you," She smiled at him when she reached the bar. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "You able to come over for dinner?" Even though they had gone public, they hadn't moved in together yet.

Brax shook his head, and Charlie sighed. "I wish I could aye," He pulled out three pizzas from behind the bar and handed them to Charlie. "Its on the house." He winked.

Charlie smiled. "Okay, we'll save you some, if VJ and Miles don't eat it all," She laughed, and Brax gave her a grin. "So hows your shift?"

"Not too bad, aye?" Brax answered, then a woman standing at the door of Angelo's caught his eye. She was staring at him and Charlie with a smirk on her face, and a hand on her stomach. "Oh, crap."

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Tegan."

* * *

><p><strong>I apologise for it for being this short, but I was running out of ideas to lead up to Tegan's return. So, this is set three months after Brax slept with Tegan to protect Charlie, she didn't die, she left the bay when Brax told her to. <strong>

**Well, I hope you liked it, please review, they are much appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

Tegan walked over to the bar, the smirk staying on her face. "Miss me?" She asked when she reached the bar.

"Tegan, what are ya doing here?" Brax asked. "I thought I told you to leave the bay, for good."

"I left, but I came back," Tegan replied, her gaze landing on Charlie. "I see your still with the pig."

"No, Brax is right, what _do _you want?" Charlie asked.

"Its not what I want, its what my kid needs, a father." Tegan answered.

"What are you going on about?" Brax asked. "If you need to say something, just say it."

"I'm pregnant," Tegan said, smiling at the shocked look on Charlie and Brax's faces. "Didn't expect that did ya."

"How?" Brax asked.

"Well, when two people do i-" Tegan said, but was interrupted by Brax, who said, "I know that, but how? We used protection."

"Well, the condom must have broken then."

"Okay, I don't have to listen to this, I'm leaving." Charlie slung her handbag over her shoulder and picked up the three pizza boxes.

"Charlie, you don't have to leave because of her." Brax said.

"I'm leaving because I need to get these pizzas home," Charlie told him. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah." Brax said. Charlie gave him a small smile then left.

* * *

><p>The table was set when Charlie got home, and Ruby, Miles, Leah and VJ were all watching TV.<p>

"You took a while," Ruby commented. "Were you talking to Brax?"

Charlie was about to answer when she was cut off by Leah. "Of course she was talking to Brax. Was he able to come over for dinner?"

"Yeah, I was talking to Brax, and he said that he doesn't know, so I told him that we'd save him some if VJ and Miles don't eat it all." Charlie said. Leah and Ruby responded by laughing, and VJ and Miles gave Charlie mock hurt looks before sitting down at the table.

"Did anything else happen?" Ruby asked.

"I see you already set the table." Charlie said, trying to change the subject.

"Don't try to change the subject!" Ruby exclaimed, sitting down at the table.

"I don't want to talk about it Rubes." Charlie told her daughter.

"Alright, alright," Ruby said, grabbing a piece of pizza. "But your telling me later."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Angelo's, Tegan had settled herself on a stool.<p>

"So how do I know that your not lying to me this time?" Brax asked. "You lied about Darce."

"Its called a praternity test," Tegan told Brax. "Now, can I have a vodka?"

"No, you can't," Brax laughed. "You're pregnant, I'm not gonna let you damage our baby."

"Fine," Tegan rolled her eyes. "An orange juice then."

"Better," Brax said. He poured an orange juice and handed it to Tegan. "Where is Darcy?"

"She's with Heath, I'm picking her up tomorrow," Tegan answered. "I'm letting her spend the night."

"Oh yeah?" Brax raised an eyebrow. "Since when?"

"Since she kept asking about him," Tegan replied. "Why are you still with the pig? You can do way better than her."

"Don't call her that." Brax said angrily.

"She's a cop Brax!" Tegan shot back. "One thats arrested you, and will do it again if she gets the chance."

"No, Charlie won't," Brax said. "I've left the boys, for good."

"You left the Riverboys?" Tegan asked. "The rumours are true, you have gone soft."

"No, I've gone straight."

"Same fucking thing!" Tegan retorted. "Anyway, do you want to be a part of the kids life?"

"Oh don't be stupid, you know how I feel about my father, you know that I don't want to end up like him!" Brax answered. "Anyway, we're closing in five minutes, you better get out of here."

"Do you want to join me?" Tegan asked seductively.

"No, no I don't." Brax answered.

* * *

><p>Charlie lay on the couch, reading a magazine. After dinner, VJ had gone to do homework in his room, after persuasion by Leah, who had disappeared into her bedroom with Miles, and Ruby was curled up on a chair with a textbook, her earphones in her ears.<p>

Charlie was too busy thinking about Tegan and Brax to realise that she had read the same sentence over five times.

"I can't concentrate." Ruby complained, sitting up and taking her earphones out of her ears.

"Hmm?" Charlie replied. "Neither can I."

"So what happened with you and Brax?" Ruby asked, moving to sit beside Charlie on the couch.

"Nothing happened between me and Brax, Tegan showed up."

"Tegan?" Ruby asked, looking as shocked as Charlie felt. "What was she doing at Angelo's?"

"She came to announce that she's pregnant." Charlie admitted.

"Tegan's pregnant?" Ruby asked, and Charlie nodded. "Thats huge, was it from when he slept with her that night in the motel room?"

"Thanks for that Rubes. And yeah, it was." Charlie replied, followed by a knock on the door. Guessing who it was, Charlie got up and answered the door.

"Hey, can we talk?" Brax asked.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it :) Please review, they are much appreciated. Thanks to the people who have reviewed, alerted and favourited me, it means a lot. Also, I have changed the name of this story to Another Hurdle to Overcome. <strong>

**If you have any ideas, feel free to leave it in a review or a PM. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

><p>"Yeah," Charlie replied. "Come in."<p>

"About Tegan," Brax began. "I didn't know that she would show up like that."

"Did anything happen?" Charlie asked, straight to the point, as she began to make coffee.

"No, Charlie, of course not." Brax answered. He was hurt that she would even ask that, let alone think that, but he knew that it was a reasonable question judging from what had happened with him and Tegan previously.

Charlie handed Brax a mug, and headed into the lounge, which Ruby had disappeared from. "What are you going to do about the baby?"

Brax sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know Charlie, this really is a shock for me," He put his mug down on the table and took Charlie's hand. "This, Tegan showing up, is just another thing thats been thrown at us," He kissed her forehead. "But we'll get through this. Together, you and I."

"Really, Brax?" Charlie asked, looking up at him, her hand still entwined in his. "How long is it going to take before you decide to leave me for her?"

"Charlie, that would never happen." Brax said.

"No, I can't do this Brax," Charlie told him, yanking her hand out of Brax's grip. "Sooner or later, your going to leave me for her."

"No, Charlie, I'm not going to let you do this to us."

"Brax, this is crazy!" Charlie exploded. "What we have, its obviously not meant to be!"

"Did you hear me before Charlie?" Brax asked calmly. "I said that this is just another thing we need to get through, to prove that we should be together."

"Or maybe we shouldn't," Charlie said quietly. "Its over, Brax, I'm sorry."

Brax stood up. "Well, you know where I live, so if you change your mind..."

"I won't," Charlie told him. "Not this time."

Brax stared at Charlie, and he realised that she was serious this time. "Yeah, well, whatever."

"Leave now, Brax!" Charlie exclaimed hysterically, not looking at him. She sniffed, and picked up a tissue from the box on the table.

"Charlie, this isn't what you want, I can see it." Brax pleaded.

Charlie was about to reply when Ruby appeared in her nightgown.

"Whats going on?" She asked.

"Nothing," Charlie told her daughter, looking at Brax. "Brax was just leaving."

"Yeah. Cya Rubes." Brax said.

"Bye Brax," Ruby said, confused. Once he had left, she turned to Charlie, who had tears running down her face. "Oh my gosh Charlie, what happened?"

"I, broke up with him." Charlie sniffed.

"What?" Ruby asked, aghast. "Why?"

"We were kidding ourselves, Rubes," Charlie answered, tears streaked across her face. "Thinking that this could work."

"Charlie, that is ridiculous!" Ruby exclaimed. "You and Brax are meant to be together!"

"Really?" Charlie asked. "Tegan showing up pregnant, that was a major wake up call. He hurt me Rubes, I can't let him hurt me again. Eventually he would have dumped me for Tegan, and broken my heart."

"But Charlie," Ruby protested. "Your heart _is_ breaking."

"So what if it is?" Charlie asked. "It hurts a lot less than it would have."

"Charlie, Brax loves you, not Tegan!"

"I'm not carrying his baby though," Charlie said softly. "And if he loved me, he wouldn't have gone to Tegan and slept with her in that motel room."

"You broke up with him though." Ruby reminded Charlie.

"I know that," Charlie said through her tears. "And now I'm paying the price. If I hadn't ended things, this would have never happened."

* * *

><p>"You look like a wreck." Georgina Watson informed her colleague as she walked into work the next day.<p>

"I know," Charlie replied, walking into her office, Watson following. "I broke up with Brax last night."

"Oh," Watson said. "You okay?" Even though she disapproved of the relationship, she was still going to support her friend.

"I will be," Charlie answered. "Once I get into it. Whats going on?" She asked, eager to get into work, the only way to get her mind off Brax.

* * *

><p>Brax was rubbing down his surfboard when he noticed a little girl run up to him, followed by her mother. It was the day after Charlie broke up with him, and he wasn't too happy to see the person who caused it.<p>

"Uncle Brax!" The little girl squealed, hurling herself into Brax's arms.

"Hey ya Darce," Brax smiled, ruffling her hair. "How are ya?"

"I'm good, Mum took me to go see Dad." Darcy smiled back.

"Oh, yeah?" Brax asked, looking at Tegan who nodded.

"Yeah. he took me surfing." Darcy said.

"We better go." Tegan finally spoke up.

"But I'm talking to Uncle Brax!" Darcy protested.

"And now, we have to go to your grandmothers. Now say bye to Brax." Tegan commanded.

"Bye Uncle Brax." Darcy said.

"Cya Darce," Brax gave the girl a hug. "Be good for ya mum, okay?"

"Okay." Darcy nodded.

"How about you go to the diner and get a milkshake or something?" Tegan asked her daughter, handing her a note.

Darcy accepted the money and smiled. "Okay."

"I'll meet you there, I just need to talk to your uncle for a minute."

Darcy nodded and ran down the beach.

"i see your not with the pig," Tegan said as Brax resumed rubbing down his board. "I would've thought you two were joined at the hip or something." She ran a finger down his arm.

"Tegan, thats none of ya business." Brax told her.

"Whatever. So, where is she?" Tegan asked.

"I don't know, she broke up with me last night, thanks to you."

"What did I do?" Tegan asked inncocently. "And about time, maybe she realised that I'm the only one for you."

Brax shook his head. "No, Tegan. I love her. This baby, isn't going to change that. Its over between us Tegan, for good, get that through your head!" And with that, he picked up his board and stormed off, to find Charlie.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you won't hate me for that. Trust me, this story has only just started, plenty more drama to come, but I probably won't update this story until after Christmas, so Merry Christmas :) Its possible that I will update either Lilly Braxton, Fear is not a Factor or Dangerous before then, I will have a poll up and you can choose what one you want an update of :) Other than that, I hope you like this chapter, I do, and please review or PM me what you think of this chapter. I've said it many times, and I will say it again that every review I get makes my day. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I hope you had a very merry christmas. I'd like to thank everyone who has author alerted, story alerted, added me to their favourite stories and/or authors list and reviewed, it means a lot to me. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p>"Charlie, Brax is here." Leah told Charlie, who was sprawled out on the couch.<p>

"I don't want to talk to him." Charlie told her housemate. She really wasn't in the mood to see Brax, but her heart was telling her otherwise.

She missed Brax so much. She missed his smile, his easygoing manner. She missed everything about him.

"Okay, but sooner or later your gonna have to talk to him," Leah said, before walking to the door. "Brax, Charlie doesn't want to talk to you."

Brax sighed. "Leah, is there any way that ya could convince her to talk to me?"

Leah shook her head. "No, she made it very clear that she doesn't want to talk to you," She stepped outside, closing the door behind her. "Brax, Charlie is really upset."

"Just let me talk to her, please?" Brax pleaded.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Leah said.

"Alright then." Brax said, plonking himself on a chair.

"What are you doing?" Leah asked, the confusion showing on her face.

"I'm gonna sit here until Charlie is ready to talk to me."

"I don't think thats a good idea." Leah told him honestly.

"I love her, Leah, I just want to tell her that. I'm hurting so much, I miss her so much. I would do anything to get her back."

Leah looked at him. He was being honest with her. "I believe you."

Brax smiled. "What can I do Leah?"

Leah thought for a moment. "Meet me at the diner in an hour."

* * *

><p>"Ruby, where are we going?" Charlie asked as she followed her daughter down the beach.<p>

"You'll see." Ruby said. She had teamed up with Brax and Leah to set up a romantic picnic for Charlie and Brax to talk things out. While she was convincing Charlie to get out of the house, Leah had been busy organising a picnic basket complete with mud cake and champagne, and Brax had been on the beach setting up a picnic blanket and making it romantic with candles and rose petals.

Charlie froze when she saw Brax sitting on a picnic blanket, Leah standing beside it awkwardly. "Ruby," She managed to choke out, "Whats going on?"

"You and Brax need to talk things out, and a romantic picnic is the best way to do that." Leah said.

"So, we'll leave you two to it!" Ruby exclaimed. "Have fun!"

"Did you organise this?" Charlie asked once her daughter and Leah were out of earshot.

"Kinda, it was Leah's idea." Brax said honestly.

"What? Leah would never do that, she knows how I feel." Charlie replied.

"I told her that I love you, I miss you and I'm hurting."

Charlie sat down on the picnic blanket. "That doesn't change the fact that Tegan's pregnant."

Brax nodded. "I know that. Charlie, I love you, not Tegan."

"I love you too, Brax." Charlie admitted.

"Can we give this another shot?" Brax asked hopefully.

"Brax, I don't know," Charlie answered. "What about Tegan?"

"What about her?" Brax asked. "So she's carrying my kid."

"I know you want to be in your child's life from the very start," Charlie said. "I just don't know if you'll have time for me."

"Of course I'll have time for you Charlie," Brax said, holding out his arms. "Come here." Charlie hesitated, and then threw herself into his arms. Charlie and Brax were in each others arms for what seemed like a lifetime, both embracing that they were in familiar territory.

"What happens now?" Charlie asked when they broke apart.

"I'll get part time custody of the baby once its born." Brax said, opening the basket and taking out two plates. He loaded up one with food and handed it to Charlie along with a knife and fork. He then handed Charlie a glass of wine which she declined. He looked at her questionally.

"I don't feel like it." She explained. Brax shrugged and claimed the glass, swigging down a few sips before loading up a plate of his own. He then poured Charlie a glass of OJ, which she accepted.

Charlie took a bite of chicken. "This is really good."

"Wait until dessert." Brax winked.

The pair ate in silence until Charlie spoke up. "Do you get to go to the ultrasounds?"

"I should, I'd have to ask Tegan about that aye." Brax answered.

Charlie nodded. "Its your right Brax."

"I know, but Tegan is only twelve weeks. She hasn't had her first one yet as far as I know."

"When I was pregnant with Ruby I had my first at 6 weeks but that was under different circumstances."

"Charlie, I've been wanting to know who Ruby's father is for a while now."

Charlie froze. She didn't want to bring up her past with Brax because they were on and off so many times that she wanted to make sure that their relationship was solid before she told him that she was raped at fourteen. "I don't really want to talk about it, I'm not ready."

Brax nodded. "Alright." He said, polishing off his food. Charlie looked at him, having only finished three quarters of what was on her plate.

Ten minutes later, Charlie had finished and Brax had loaded another plate for Charlie with mudcake, strawberries and whipped cream.

"Leah really went out of her way didn't she." Charlie mused as Brax handed her the plate.

"She cares about you Charlie, thats why." Brax said.

Charlie took a bite of cake. "I'm glad this happened Brax."

"Me too." Brax said before leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'm estimating that there will be 7 chapters of this story, maybe more, but there is definitely going to be a sequel. Please review :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank my friend Lorraine for her ideas for this story. **

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my other friend Makayla, who I promised that I would update before the ninth of January.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter, its a bit different to what I'm used to writing. **

* * *

><p>Tegan was sitting on the couch, staring out to space, when she heard a noise. She knew it couldn't be Darcy, as she had dropped her off at Heath and Bianca's place that morning. She turned around to see Jake, her ex boyfriend who she had broken up with when he was arrested and put in jail. He wasn't supposed to be out for another few months.<p>

"Hello, Tegan." Jake said, advancing towards her.

Tegan stood up, one hand protectively placed on her stomach. "What are you doing here?"

Jake ignored her question. "So you are carrying _his _baby."

"Jake, I asked you once, what are you doing here?' Tegan asked, beginning to be scared. She knew what Jake was like, he was violent, and he especially hated the Braxtons, mainly Brax.

"Tegan, what happened to us?"

"You landed in jail!" Tegan exclaimed.

"And now I'm out, I want you back." Jake told her, reaching out to stroke her face.

Tegan flinched, then shook her head. "No."

The one word sent Jake the edge. As he advanced towards her, he growled menacingly, "You will take me back or something bad is gonna happen, to you, your daughter or Braxton, or maybe all three."

Tegan sobbed. "I don't want you back."

Jake pushed her against the wall. Tegan let out a cry, which Jake laughed at. "You want me to keep hurting you?"

Tegan shook her head. "No."

"Say you want me back!" Jake commanded.

Tears began to cascade down Tegan's cheeks. "I can't." She choked out.

Jake slammed Tegan's head against the wall, causing her to collapse on the ground unconscious. Jake then leant down and punched her hard in the stomach, then left the house, closing the door behind him, leaving Tegan bleeding from a gash in her head.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Heath arrived at Tegan's to drop off Darcy. He knocked on the door, but no answer came.<p>

"Where's Mum?" Darcy asked her Dad worriedly.

Heath looked at his daughter. "Stay here." He told her, walking around the house to see if there were any windows or the sliding door was open as Tegan's car was in the driveway.

"Dad!" Darcy called. "Come quick!"

"Darcy, where are you?" Heath yelled, spotting that the sliding door was open and entering the house.

"In the lounge, hurry, Mum's hurt!" The nine year old yelled back.

"Oh, shit," Heath said once he saw a bleeding Tegan lying on the ground unconscious, Darcy sitting on her knees beside her. "I'll call an ambulance, stay calm, okay?"

"What will happen to her?" Darcy asked as Heath dialed.

"She'll be fine, Darce I promise," Heath told her as an ambulance officer picked up the phone. He quickly described the situation and the ambulance officer told Heath that they were on their way.

* * *

><p>Darcy and Heath were sitting in the waiting room alone for fifteen minutes before Charlie, Brax, Bianca, Ruby and Casey arrived. Heath stood up.<p>

"Is Tegan gonna be alright?" Brax asked his younger brother.

"We don't know anything yet." Heath replied.

"Are you okay?" Bianca asked in a caring tone, placing a comforting hand on Heath's shoulder.

"I'm okay." Heath replied.

"Bianca!" Darcy exclaimed, throwing herself into her arms. Bianca hugged Darcy back, hoping that she would be comforting to Tegan's daughter.

"Heath."

Heath turned around to see Dr Sid Walker standing there. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"You're lucky that Darcy found her, otherwise we would be too late. She's in intensive care right now, in an induced coma to allow her to heal. She has suffered head trauma but she should be fine physically, mentally I don't know." Sid told the group.

"What do you mean?" Brax asked. "She didn't lose the baby did she?"

"Are you the father of the baby?" Sid asked Brax, who nodded. "I'm sorry, but Tegan had a severe blow to the stomach which caused her to miscarry. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>A week passed before Tegan woke up from her coma. Brax and Heath were sitting by her side, Bianca had taken Darcy home with the promise that she would take her right back to the hospital if Tegan woke up.<p>

"Tegan?" Brax asked.

"Mmmm," Tegan replied groggily, looking around the room for her daughter. "Where's Darcy?"

"Tegan, what happened?" Brax asked.

"I don't know, all I remember is being pushed against a wall and seeing black."

"Who did this to you?" Heath questioned.

Tegan sighed. "Jake."

"I'm calling Charlie." Brax said.

Tegan held up a hand. "No, no cops, especially not her."

"You need to report this." Brax said.

"All I care about right now is getting out of this hospital room." Tegan said darkly.

"Ahh, Tegan, I see your awake," Sid said, walking into the room. "Your going to be fine, you'll be able to leave tomorrow, we need to keep you another night just to make sure that you'll be fine."

"What about the baby?" Tegan asked.

"I'll let Darryl tell you, I'll leave you alone." Sid said before leaving the room.

"I'll leave you to it." Heath said before leaving aswell.

"Did I lose it?" Tegan asked once Heath left.

Brax nodded. "Tegan, I'm sorry."

Tegan looked at the wall. "Its not your fault, its mine."

"Tegan, thats ridiculous, how is it your fault?"

"Jake wanted to get back together, I said no, so he threatened to do something to me, Darce or you, or all three of us. Then he pushed me against the wall." Tegan informed him before turning to face the wall, not intending to talk to Brax anymore.

"Tegan, you did the right thing."

"I knew he was violent, I should have just said that I would go back out with him." Tegan said, not turning to face Brax, who sighed, not knowing what to say. Instead, he put his hand on her and said, "I'll come to see you soon." Tegan just nodded.

Charlie was sitting outside Tegan's hospital room and stood up when Brax walked out. "How is she?"

"It was Jake." Brax told her.

"I'll need a statement from Tegan before I can get Jake in for questioning."

"Charlie, I think Tegan needs to talk to someone." Brax said.

"You mean me?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I think it will help." Brax said.

"I'll give it a shot." Charlie said before knocking on the door.

"Come in." Came Tegan's reply.

Taking a deep breath, Charlie walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>So Tegan lost the baby. There's gonna be two more chapters after this one. Please tell me what you think by flicking me a review or PMing me. <strong>

**Thanks for reading :)**

**-NZGirl25**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy New Year guys! Here is my first update for 2012, I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey, how are you?" Charlie asked once she walked in.<p>

"I'm fucking fantastic." Tegan said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Charlie apologised. "Stupid question. Can I sit?"

"Whatever." Tegan replied, turning back to face the wall, the tears starting to fall down her face again.

"Hey, hey," Charlie said gently, reaching out to hold Tegan's hand. "Don't cry."

Tegan surprisingly let Charlie hold her hand. "Why shouldn't I? I was a bitch Charlie, I tried to get Brax back, even though he loves you so much. I love him, Charlie, but he loves you, and you love him. I really wanted this baby," She sniffed while Charlie listened silently. "I wanted this baby because I wanted Darcy to have a sibling and because I wanted to feel like I still had a part of Brax, when I know that he'd never want me back, baby or not."

"Oh, Tegan." Charlie finally managed to say, a tear running down her cheek.

"Jake destroyed it all," Tegan wept. "He wanted me back but when I said no, he pushed me against a wall and god knows what he did after that. He was angry that I was carrying Brax's baby. I should have said yes to going out with him, I knew that he gets violent when he doesn't get what he wants."

"Tegan, its not your fault," Charlie said. "And with your help we can get him behind bars."

"It is my fault!" Tegan exclaimed. "I should've never returned to Summer Bay."

"But you weren't to know that Jake would get out," Charlie argued. "I didn't even know, and I'm high up in the ranks."

"Where's Darcy?" Tegan asked.

Charlie sighed. "She's with Bianca, they're probably on their way now."

"Can I see her?" Tegan asked.

"I'll check if she's here." Charlie said, standing up, walking towards the door.

"Charlie?" Tegan asked as Charlie was about to open the door.

"Yeah?" Charlie turned around, her hand still on the doorhandle.

"Thank you." Tegan said sincerely.

"Your welcome." Charlie replied before leaving the room.

"What happened?" Brax asked when he saw Charlie walk out of the hospital room.

"She opened up to me." Charlie said.

"What are you going to do?" Brax asked. "Like are you going to ask her for a statement?"

"No, not now," Charlie replied. "I think she just needs a bit more time. Where's Darcy? Tegan is asking for her."

"Bianca said that they are on their way now." Heath said, walking up to the pair.

"Oh good," Charlie replied.

"Do you want a coffee?" Brax asked. "I know you've got to stay here to keep an eye on things."

"That would be good." Charlie replied gratefully.

Brax kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

><p>The day after Tegan was discharged, Charlie stood on her doorstep, waiting for someone to answer.<p>

She was there on duty to get a statement from Tegan, as she desperately wanted Jake Pirovic behind bars, again.

The day Tegan was discharged, Charlie decided to bring Tegan a bouquet of flowers as a nice gesture. Once Tegan had shed her bitchy exterior, there was actually a nice person underneath, and Charlie genuinely thought that they could be friends. Tegan had accepted the flowers gratefuily, and Charlie had driven her home and stayed at her place for a few hours to have a coffee.

"Hey Charlie!"

Charlie was jolted back to Earth. "Oh hey Darcy, is your mum home?"

"Yup, come in," Darcy stood aside to allow Charlie to come in. "She's in the lounge."

"Is that you Charlie?" Tegan called. "Hey." She said as Charlie walked in.

"Hey, I just came to ask if you wanted to come down to the station with me." Charlie said honestly.

"Do you really think you could get him arrested and in jail?" Tegan asked softly.

Charlie nodded. "Based on a statement from you, and evidence we collected from here, we can make an arrest and have him behind bars without bail for a long time."

"Charlie, I don't want to get the cops involved."

"Why?" Charlie asked. "We have a strong case here Tegan, we have all the evidence we need, we just need a a go ahead and a statement from you."

"I'm leaving town." Tegan admitted.

"What? Where? What about Heath?" Charlie asked.

"I've been looking at houses in Reefton Lakes, and Heath can come see Darcy anytime, and I'll come visit sometimes." Tegan told her.

Charlie sighed. "Tegan, Jake being out in the world isn't a good thing, we need him behind bars, for the welfare and safety of others. What if he comes and attacks you again?"

"Thanks for that, Charlie." Tegan said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but it could be possible." Charlie pushed.

Tegan sighed. "When can I come down to the station?"

"Now I guess." Charlie replied, looking down at her blue police uniform.

"I'll just need to see if Heath is available to take care of Darce." Tegan said.

"Thats fine, I can wait." Charlie replied, glad to finally have Tegan on side.

* * *

><p>The next day, Darcy was watching TV and Tegan was washing dishes when she heard a scream come from the lounge.<p>

"Darcy!" Tegan yelled, dropping the plate that she was washing and running into the lounge.

"Crap!" Tegan cried when she saw her daughter tied up and gagged. She was held by the arm by the person Tegan hated most in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I was originally planning on this being the second to last chapter, but I had a brainwave, so there will be a couple more chapters to go, and of course, the sequel. I have decided to start writing ahead so I have partially written chapter seven which is proving rather difficult to write so far. Please review and let me know what you like, dislike, ideas, etc. <strong>

**-NZGirl25**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my amazing readers! This chapter was an absolute bitch to write, so I decided to leave it on a cliffhanger. I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>"Jake, let her go!" Tegan begged.<p>

"No, I don't think I will." Jake replied as Darcy tried to escape the pincer-like grip on her arm.

"Please!" Tegan pleaded.

"You got the fucking pigs involved!" Jake yelled. "Now, your going to do what I say, or something is going to happen to your precious daughter."

"Don't hurt her please!" Tegan cried.

"Then you are going to follow me." Jake told her.

"To where?" Tegan asked.

"Thats for me to know," Jake replied. "Now follow me if you ever want to see your daughter in one piece again." Darcy tried to escape again, but Jake increased his grip even tighter, causing the girl to writhe in pain.

"I'll come with you!" Tegan finally gave in. It killed her to see her little girl hurt like this, especially knowing that it was all her fault.

"Good," Jake replied, proceeding to tie Tegan's wrists with more rope that he had produced from his pocket. He then blindfolded her, and did the same to Darcy. He then pulled them out of the house, and to his car. He pushed them into the boot, and then got into the drivers seat, focusing on one location, the National Park.

* * *

><p>Tegan's phone rang, causing her to inwardly curse. They had just arrived at their location, and her and Darcy were still blindfolded.<p>

"Who's that?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, I can't see can I?" Tegan said sarcastically. Even though Darcy was gagged, Jake hadn't gagged her, so she was still able to talk, however, her daughter was still blindfolded.

Jake pulled Tegan's phone out of her pocket, causing her to flinch at his touch.

"Braxton, you are going to do as I say. You are going to come to the National Park, you know the place. If you call the pigs, you will never see Tegan or Darcy again." Jake said, then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Tegan asked.

"It was your precious Darryl." Jake replied, grabbing Tegan's arms and pulling her out of the boot. He then did the same to Darcy. He pulled them over to a tree and then tied them to it.

"He's not my precious." Tegan managed to say before she was gagged like Darcy.

"Now we wait." Jake said, proceeding to pull a gun out of his back pocket and test it out and traumatising the mother and daughter even more.

Fifteen minutes later, Brax arrived. "Jake, let them go."

"No. You have a restaurant." Jake told him, tapping his gun against the palm of his hand.

"So?" Brax asked.

"If you want Tegan and Darcy to see the light of day again, you will give the restaurant to me." Jake answered.

"So you can use it to launder drug money?" Brax asked with a raise of an eyebrow. "No."

"Do you want me to shoot?" Jake asked, drawing Brax's attention to the gun that he was holding.

Brax pulled a gun out of his pocket, and then saw Charlie sneaking up behind Jake along with Watson and five other cops. When Jake heard them, he spun around, causing a gun to fire, sending someone to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>So, who do you think should get shot? I haven't written the next chapter yet, but I have an idea of who does, but I'd like your opinions, please. Please review or flick me a PM. <strong>

**-NZGirl25**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, due to me completely and utterly struggling with this chapter, it has been cut extremely short. I would like to thank everyone who has helped with this story, and everyone who has reviewed, favourited and alerted. I originally planned on having someone else shot, but I really liked ahlia-xx's idea, so this chapter is for you. **

* * *

><p>"Ohmygod, Brax!" Charlie ran over to her boyfriend, who had blood gushing out a wound just above his blood and sand tattoo. "Call an ambulance!" She yelled hysterically to anyone who was standing. She knelt down next to her boyfriend and gripped his hand as two police officers went to untie Tegan and Darcy who were still gagged, blindfolded and tied to the tree. "Brax, Brax, stay with me! Call an ambulance!" Charlie yelled, tears cascading down her face. She couldn't lose Brax. Not now.<p>

"Charlie! Charlie!" Watson yelled. "The ambulance is coming!"

Charlie turned her attention to Watson. "Get him out of here!" She cried, 'him' meaning Jake who was looking very smug. She then turned her attention to Brax whose eyes were closing. "Brax, stay with me!" She sobbed as two male police officers and Watson handcuffed Jake and forced him into the police car.

"Charlie!" Tegan knelt down next to Charlie and grabbed her arm.

"Get off me!" Charlie yanked her arm out of Tegan's grasp. Just then the ambulance arrived and a man and a woman jumped out.

"We're going to need you to let go of him." The woman ambulance officer said gently as the male got the stretcher ready.

Charlie nodded numbly, allowing Tegan to pull her away from Brax. "Can she go with him?" Tegan asked. "She is his partner."

"No," Charlie protested. "I need to get Tegan and Darcy to the station, do my job."

"No, Charlie, your going with Brax," Tegan told Charlie. "He needs you."

"Yeah, you are," Watson said, overhearing their conversation. "You're going, we can handle this."

Charlie was sitting with her head in her hands when Ruby arrived with Casey. Ruby walked over and put her arm comfortingly around her mother's shoulders.

"Brax will be fine Charlie." Ruby tried to reassure a upset Charlie while Casey began to pace.

Charlie looked up, tears staining her otherwise beautiful face. "But what if he isn't, Rubes?" She choked out. "I don't know what I'd do."

Ruby felt helpless. Charlie had worked herself up into a state and the only way to fix her was to get confirmation that Brax would be okay. "He will be, Mum." Ruby said then pulled Charlie in for a hug just as Heath arrived followed by Tegan and Darcy.

"Where is he?" Heath demanded.

"We don't have any news yet." Ruby said while Charlie put her head in her hands. Just then Dr. Sid Walker appeared.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it.<strong>

**Next chapter, will Brax be okay? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys.  
>Sorry this update has taken so long, I've been busy with school and I've been sick for about two weeks. <strong>

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this last update of Another Hurdle To Overcome, and there is definitely going to be a sequel.**

**Please review, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed and alerted, it really does mean a lot. I've also enabled anonymous reviews, so you don't need an account to tell me what you think.**

**Please, if you have the time, feel free to PM or in a review, tell me what you would like to see happen in the sequel, or if you've noticed I've messed something up.**

**-Jaya.**

* * *

><p>Charlie stood up shakily. Ruby kept a hold of Charlie's arm in case it was bad news.<p>

"Sid, please tell me that he's okay." Charlie pleaded.

"Darryl is in a serious but stable condition. The bullet didn't puncture any arteries or vital organs." Sid informed the group.

"Can we see him?" Heath asked.

"Yes, but one at a time please, Darryl is asleep and he needs his rest." Sid said before leaving to tend to another patient.

"Who's going to go first?" Ruby asked.

"Heath, then Casey," Charlie said. "Brax is their brother."

Heath smiled at Charlie gratefully. "Thanks Buckton." He said before walking into Brax's hospital room.

Heath walked into Brax's hospital room and took the seat next to his bed. "Bro, I'm sorry about everything, I realised today that I've been a crap brother to you lately 'cause of you and Buckton but you deserve to be happy, you've looked after me and Case most of our lives and put us first." Heath stood up and left the room, where Casey was waiting to go in.

Casey didn't stay long, and then it was Charlie's turn. She walked in and was shocked to see Brax lying on the bed attached to an IV and monitors. Then there was the big bandage to protect the wound. She took the seat that was vacant next to the bed, and took Brax's hand, the one that wasn't attached to anything.

"Hey, you," She said softly. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost you," A tear ran down her cheek. "I love you. I'm really glad that you're okay."

She sat there in silence, then realised that she had to go see Sid about something. "I'll be back when you're awake, okay?"

Charlie let go of Brax's hand and was about to leave when Brax's eyes opened.

"Charlie?" He asked weakly.

"Doctor!" Charlie called, and Sid rushed in.

"Ah, Brax you're awake." Sid bustled over to Brax's side with his clipboard.

"Yeah, uh when can I leave this place?" Brax asked.

Sid thought for a moment. "I'd say about a week from now, just so we can monitor you and make sure that you don't get an infection."

"Is there anything you want?" Charlie offered.

"Uhh, nope." Brax asked and Charlie kissed his forehead.

"Sid, can I have a word please?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, Charlie," Sid replied, then turned back to Brax. "A nurse will be in here to check on you shortly, okay?"

Brax nodded.

"I'll see you later." Charlie told Brax, kissing his forehead and then following Sid into another room.

"I suppose that you want to know if your baby is okay." Sid said.

Charlie nodded.

"Okay, well hop up onto the bed and we'll see." Sid told Charlie, who nodded and got up onto the bed, pulling up her shirt to reveal a slight baby bump, hardly noticeable. Sid put the cold gel onto Charlie's stomach and Charlie looked at the monitor. She noticed something that was different from when she was pregnant with Ruby.

"Sid, how far along am I?" She asked.

"About three and a half months, which makes your due date around October the 3rd 2012," Sid answered, studying the monitor. "Hang on, there are two heartbeats, you are having twins."

"Twins?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Sid replied. "Do you want to hear the heartbeats?"

Charlie shook her head. "No, I want Brax to be here."

"Brax is the father." Sid said.

"Yeah."

"Well does he know?" Sid asked and Charlie shook her head. "Charlie..." He began.

"Sid, I know I need to tell him, but Tegan showed up announcing that she was pregnant, and then she lost the baby, and then Brax got shot, I'll tell him when he's out of hospital, it's too much at the moment."

* * *

><p>A week later, Bianca, Heath, Charlie, Brax, Ruby and Casey were all there to see Tegan and Darcy off.<p>

"I'm gonna miss you." Darcy told her Uncles.

"We'll visit" Brax promised.

"Promise?" Darcy asked.

"We promise." Casey told his niece, ruffling her hair, causing Darcy to laugh.

"Heath, can I talk to you?" Tegan asked. "Now?"

Heath nodded, walking over to Tegan's car where it was quiet.

"What?" Heath asked.

"I've been thinking, and I want you to have part time custody of Darce. You'll have her on weekends, I'll drop her off after school on Fridays and pick her up Sunday nights. You can also have half of the holidays." Tegan told Heath.

A big smile broke across Heath's face. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah," Tegan replied.

"Thanks." Heath said.

"Yeah, well, me and Darce better take off, its getting late."

* * *

><p>The next day, Brax and Charlie were sitting on the beach spending some private time together.<p>

"Brax, I love you." Charlie said, moving her head off his shoulder and looking at him.

"Ya know I love you too." Brax replied.

"Tegan showing up, you getting hurt, it made me realise that I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you. I know I didn't want this to happen at first, but it did, and I'm really happy that it did, all the other guys mean nothing compared to you." Charlie admitted.

"Tegan isn't in your league Charlie, not even close." Brax told her.

"I nearly lost you Brax, it was a major wake up call." Charlie said. She needed to tell him, but she didn't know how.

Over the course of three months she had been hiding the pregnancy, and it had been slowly driving her insane. She wasn't meant to hide it, but Tegan showing up pregnant set her back. She didn't want Brax to have to choose between his children.

"Charlie, nothing could keep me away from you," Brax told her, taking her hand. "Not even a bullet."

"What about twins?" Charlie asked softly. "I'm pregnant Brax."

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you enjoyed this story, it was really fun to write. <strong>


End file.
